And I was like Eff You
by chastityreso
Summary: Jay curses everyone out. Rating only for excessive use of the F-word. Crack.


_**And I Was Like Fuck You**, Christian, OCs, and other WWE Superstars, comedy, language. I do not own the wrestlers in this story._

_Warning, there is an excessive use of the word fuck in this._

_Just in case, this story includes Christian, Edge, Evan Bourne(Matthew), Kaitlyn, Kofi Kingston, Wade Barrett, Zack Ryder(Matt), Heath Slater, Jack Swagger, Vickie Guerrero Randy Orton, R-Truth, The Miz, and Dolph Ziggler. Oh yeah and Stan is supposedly the guy who HBK once sweet chinned backstage._

* * *

><p>Mikayla tried her hardest not to laugh. She did everything in her power not to do it. She bit her lip, covered her mouth and looked away. But even as she tried averting her attention, she caught a glimpse of Jay holding his crotch and rolling on the floor in pain. Just seconds ago, Jay stumbled none-too-gracefully in to the corner of a table sitting in the lounge room. And you guess it, what hit that unforgiving corner would be <em>his crotch<em>.

Mikayla couldn't control herself anymore as laughter flooded from her mouth – very loud, obnoxiously laughter. Soon a couple other people in the room followed suit, and were now all laughing, or snickering at Jay's distress. He finally was able to pull himself up and he groaned with pain and embarrassment – this was totally all Mikayla's fault.

"Can you please stop laughing?" He asked, finally letting himself go. It still hurt like hell though. "This isn't funny. It hurt like a bitch." Mikayla gasped, quickly covering Matthew's ears. Jay raised an eyebrow.

"Do not say that word in front of him." Here she goes babying her boyfriend again; the poor guy.

"Micky, he's 28." Jay never understood why she continued to do that, especially in public.

"So? It's not my fault you have no coordination at all and aren't able to take a hit to the groin like a man." She said, in the cockiest way. Jay scowled – _she was practically mocking him_. Getting hit in the groin is no laughing matter.

"Aren't able to take a hit like a man? Yeah well fuck you, Mikayla." He cursed. Now it was Matthew's turn to gasp.

"Don't say that word to her. That's not nice." He protested, looking at Jay completely shocked. Jay turned to him, raising another eyebrow.

"Yeah well fuck you too, Korklan. I saw you snickering too." Mikayla frowned, definitely unhappy now.

"Don't say that to him either, Jay!" She commanded, earning his attention back. Jay glared at her, crossing his arms.

"Then fuck you again." He said to her. Then he looked around. "Where's Adam? While I'm at it, fuck him too." Matthew just blinked and pointed over towards the window where Adam was on the phone. "Hey Adam!" He called, gaining his best friend's attention. "Fuck you, dude."

Adam furrowed his eyebrows in utter confusion. "What the hell…?" He mumbled to himself, watching Jay look away. Jay looked around and saw Mike sitting at one of the tables with Ron.

"Hey Ron, Mike," He called, now getting their attention and pulling them away from a card game. "Yeah, fuck you both. Your new tag team name is stupid." Ron looked at Mike with a 'what the hell is his problem?' look and Mike could only shrug, not knowing how to answer.

Mikayla frowned again, placing her hands on her hips. "Jay this isn't nice at all. Don't make me tell-" Before she could finish, Jay looked away again and found Celeste leaning against the wall talking to Nick.

"Celeste," She looked away from Nick and to the man now calling her. "Fuck you. And you too Nicky. Also, Vickie has totally dumped you for Hager." Nick looked from him back to Celeste.

"Uh, what's with him?" He asked her. She just shrugged and was going to ask Jay but he already moved on to someone else. Now he was talking to Heath.

"And I'll say fuck you to you too. You were a horrible rookie by the way." Jay stated, looking away from Heath before he could get any of his n'aw mean's in there. Matt walked up to Heath, also looking completely lost.

"What the hell is your problem, bro?" Matt asked. Jay turned around.

"Fuck you, Cardona. Your internet show sucks." He said and just walked away. Kofi walked up to Matthew and Mikayla.

"Did I miss something?" He asked, looking between his tag team partner and Mikayla.

"No you didn't, Sarko- whatever the hell your last name is. And since I can't pronounce it, fuck you." Kofi threw his arms up slightly, mumbling to Matthew that that was an extremely stupid reason to be cursed out. Mikayla walked over to Jay and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Stop cursing, Jay. Seriously, it's getting annoying." She said, authority in her voice, hoping it would get him to stop. He just glared at her again.

"No." He replied. "And fuck you one more time." Jay turned away from her when he heard Randy laughing – at him no doubt.

"You're just upset, Reso. You wouldn't have this problem if you had a gold-" He began.

"Fuck you, Orton. Double fuck you actually. And don't even finish that fucking sentence." Jay growled, clenching his fists. "You know what? Fuck you all. Yeah, you too, man. Fuck you over there in that corner. And fuck you over there. And fuck you all back there. And you right here, fuck you. Fuck you too, Stan, wherever you are. And the next person who walks through the door, fuc-."

And just as he said that the door opened and his girlfriend Danika walked in. Jay's eyes immediately widened and he turned around and found a random person. "Fuck you, Bennett." Stu just looked up from his newspaper and said something rather too sophisticated for Jay's liking. "I don't know what that means, so fuck you again."

Danika walked up to Jay. "Why are you cursing out, Stu?" She asked. Suddenly everyone spoke at once.

"He cursed us out too." They all said, surprisingly in unison. Mikayla crossed her arms.

"Yeah well Jay said it to me three times." She added.

"I got a double fuck you." Randy included, taking a sip of his coffee. "Oh and he was about to say fuck you to you as well." Danika looked away from Mikayla and Randy and was about to say something to Jay but he was creeping for the door.

"William Jay Reso." And before Danika could even finish his name he sprinted from the room like a bat out of Hell.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you did enjoy. Review please :)<em>


End file.
